Drops of crimson
by whatevergirl
Summary: It's a story of three different times in Vincent's life. When he was little, when he was a teenager and after meteor. I'll say here i don't own any final fantasy or much else. 'Tis a slight crossover between ff7, 8 and 9! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A dark room. No windows, no light, not even a candle to keep the suffocating darkness away.

A small child. Quite young, about 4, huddled in a corner in the small room filled with darkness.

Soft sobs filled the room, echoing through the darkness. They could fight the haunting silence away, but not the intimidating darkness, or the vast emptiness of the attic room.

6 words, the boy mouthed over and over: "Mom, I want to come home."

* * *

Whistling, a bang and a bright explosion of colours. The joyful celebrations were well under way. The mirthful atmosphere surrounding the merry area was obvious. At the top end of usually tranquil field there was loud, energetic music to which many people through out the few fields the occasion was being celebrated mainly in, were dancing.

Anyone could dance with anyone, young or old, male or female, anyone and everyone attending joined in the delightful dancing, whether in the main dancing area, laughing and sweating as they move or simply swaying side to side on the edges of a field as they happily hummed and served the thirsty people drinks.

Watching the scene from his cool spot in the old oak tree just before the old mountain path began, the raven-haired man sighed.

* * *

"Miss. Trepe?"

"Here, Sir."

"Mr. Valentine?"

"Here, Sir."

"Mr. Watcher?"

"He's on holiday, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Quen. Miss. Williams?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And finally, Mr. Yumi?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Right, that done we shall start the lesson by collecting in your homework."

The class had different reactions, whereas the majority already had their work on the desk in front of them, a few people quickly pulled their binders from their bags and one or two people unhappily groaned because they had genuinely forgotten it. However, the usual half a dozen sat with one arm over the back of their chairs, chewing gum, leaning back on their chairs and sniggering.

"Mr. Kinneas, where is your homework?"

"Don't have it, do I?" A few snorts of laughter from his friends.

"Do NOT encourage him! Mr. Kinneas, shall I assume you have not done the homework set for last lesson either?"

"Do what you like, s'not like I care."

"Out of my classroom now, I shall not be spoken to like that." Said their teacher in a frighteningly calm way as he marched his pupil out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

The young man, 'Mr. Valentine', sighed as he glanced at his best friend in the seat next him as she sat seething.

"Calm down, Beatrix, it's alright."

"No Vincent, it is not! We never get much work done in this lesson because of … that lot!"

"True, true, that gets very annoying …"

Alone, the teacher stormed back into the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Right. On with the lesson and anybody else who feels like disrupting my class, get out now or when you do so you shall go straight to the headmaster."

The teenagers picked up their pens, settling down to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: thank you for your review! Yes, it is a crossover between final fantasy 7, 8 and 9 but it's only following the plot line of 7 and I'm glad you liked it. Thank you again :)**

Chapter 2.

Back and forth, back and forth, the small child rocked back and forth

The white room seemed to glare at the boy. The brightness of the room was deep in contrast with the boy's long, black hair.

He mouthed words over and over, the same words again and again:

" I want to come home mom. I want to come home."

* * *

"Vinny! Hey, Vinny! Come on over and join in. I need some one to dance with and you're free so …"

"No thank you, Miss. Lockheart," came the soft reply " I must be leaving soon."

"Aww, spoilsport!" laughed Tifa before running off to join Yuffie.

He tried hard to understand Tifa, she had been hurt over and over again by Cloud, although the young blond was unaware he was doing so, and she still managed to laugh and smile. This contributed to the fact that even though he couldn't understand her, he truly respected and admired her and her ways of trying to keep everyone happy, even if it was at her own expense. She could do so without looking back and he was glad she could put herself out to try and keep everyone happy, despite the fact that her attempts to cheer him up were annoying.

* * *

"Hey, Beatrix!"

"Vincent."

Vincent quickly caught up with his friend, who was dawdling along. He slowed down when he was next to her and shifted his art folder, which was big – the size of two A3 sheets put together on one side, over to his other arm, frowning at the red mark it had left on his palm.

Beatrix chuckled softly when she saw him do this.

"Aww, is the bad art folder too heavy for ickle Vinny?"

"No!" pouted Vincent " … and I am not 'ickle Vinny'! My name is Vincent!"

"Sure," laughed Beatrix "what ever you say!"

Vincent pouted again, then stopped. This was getting to be a bad habit. Beatrix was somewhat right though, as much as Vincent hated to admit it, his folder was very heavy as he kept all his work in it along with his different types of paints, his brushes, his pencils and other equipment.

"How was medical?" asked Vincent in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh my god! It was brilliant … go on … ask why."

"Goodness, Beatrix, what ever could make you find that subject good?"

"Well, we were practicing the position for CPR and we were making notes on what to do and such and then, at the end of it Steiner, you know Steiner, the new teacher's assistant?" at Vincent's hesitant nod she carried on "well, it was my turn to be the demonstrator so I was the passed out person and he had to show how to do CPR on me and he had to lean over me and he practically kissed me!" At this point Vincent was sure he could see stars in the 16-year-old girl's eyes. "Obviously, he couldn't really because you can't do CPR on a conscious person, but still…"

Vincent didn't really understand what she was going on about but chose not to say anything just then incase he upset her and he would ask her later when she had calmed down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: Thanks again! It might not be a perfect thing to call Vincent, but it is sweet and she is a few months older than him in this so she's got an excuse!**

**Avery And Holden: Thank you and it's not overly important to play the other games so don't worry:)**

**If anyone has an idea for the title, could you please tell me … I'm kinda stuck on that bit.**

Chapter 3.

Barely a sound in the whole area. Practically nothing to be heard in the white room as the small child rocked. He wore light blue pyjamas, which seemed to give the pale skin a soft, blue glow. The bed in the corner of the room remained untouched as the child mouthed to himself.

Nobody was bothered that he was awake in the middle of the night. Nobody paid any attention to his rocking. Nobody cared that he was speaking to himself. However, what would cause concern was if he wasn't. They were among the 5-year-old boy's habits, admittedly his one of his stranger ones but his habits all the same and it was accepted.

They knew that no matter how much he quietly complained to himself, he couldn't go home, not yet.

* * *

" I don't see what's so great about this Steiner guy."

Beatrix smirked. " His eyes."

" His eyes? Care to elaborate?"

" Nope."

" O-Kay … "

They stopped walking and watched some children running about a play area.

" It's a shame they got rid of the whirly slide." Sighed Beatrix as she gazed wistfully at the children on an ordinary slide.

" Huh?"

" The whirly slide, you know, the one that went round and round."

" Oh, that one … I never went on that."

" Really? You missed out."

Vincent shook his head then lead his friend past the lake and through the trees to a clearing, stopped and sat down on the swings there.

" This was my favourite place in the whole world for a long time." He muttered with a soft smile and glanced at Beatrix, who raised an eyebrow in question.

" Elaborate."

" Well … umm … we moved here when I was about 3 from Mideel. Now Mideel has the best play park in the whole world!"

Beatrix took a breath and opened her mouth, then sighed and closed it, deciding to hear Vincent out.

" I loved it there and my dad took me to the swings every evening after tea and sometimes before tea, just after he got back from work!" A smile. " It was brilliant. Anyway, after we moved to Midgar I was upset. The swings in the park near us were … well … out of use! It was awful. I remember one day he came home from work early, told me to put my shoes and coat on and we went out. After 5 minutes of walking we came to a park and separate from the rest of the park, behind the lake he took me to where we are now and then he began to bring me here every night. " Vincent stopped and frowned. " He … died a few weeks after that, so my brother took me instead. He married and moved away later though so I came alone, as my mom was too busy to take me. I played by myself and it was great!"

Beatrix gave a soft smile, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Vincent tossed and turned he couldn't sleep. He knew that he'd catch a few hours sleep later but still, what could he do till then. He got up and put a warm grey jumper on before he went into the cool kitchen and put the kettle on, his mind blank.

A smile ghosted over his lips as he remembered Marlene's face a few weeks ago when he'd caught her up in the night. He hadn't said anything to her but she'd fled back to her bedroom.

It had been nice of Barret to invite him over for a bit and he had accepted to be polite but Barret was loud and he swore a lot, (which wasn't a good influence for his daughter!). Vincent preferred to be home. In the silence he was accustomed to, a mostly noiseless atmosphere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cloudlov3r: Sorry but no, it's not over yet. It might not last too much longer as I prefer to draw. Depends on how I feel.**

Chapter 4 

Heat. Burning heat, consuming him, filling him with fear and panic. Why couldn't he open the window, who's idea was it to put it so high up anyway?

He sighed, gazing around the plain room, even though he knew every thing in it by memory.

A soft thud was heard as he allowed his head to fall back onto the cold, stonewall he was sitting firmly against.

The door clicked and someone entered the room.

" Hello Vincent, how are we feeling today?" asked the overly cheerful Doctor Kadowaki.

The boy stared blankly at her, not really registering what she said.

" Hmm… " She reached over and pressed her hand to his forehead. " A fever again hm? Well, don't worry; it can be fixed, after all that's what you're here for. But first it's time for a jab so off we go."

She leaned over and pulled the 5 year old into her arms, holding him close as she walked, happily talking away to him as they made their way to the treatment room about the hospital and how good it is, until the boy asked a question.

" If the hospital is so good, why am I still here?"

" Well," she hesitantly replied, " … you are very ill, you need constant medical attention."

" What if I don't want it?"

" Your mother wishes it and I'm sure you father would have wished it, he adored you! Besides, Vincent, honey, you don't want to risk dying so soon do you?"

The boy stared at her as he was placed upon the ground and the woman went to get the needles.

" I don't want to die," replied the boy softly " but I want to go home, I want my mum."

* * *

Cid and Shera, Shera and Cid. The names were rarely separated now. Cid had finally asked for Shera's hand and he was making a big effort to clean up his act before they married.

He'd stopped smoking for one thing … well attempted, but he was actually getting somewhere with it.

' Shera is a very kind woman,' Vincent thought as he stopped to adjust his rucksack and take a look at the view beneath him. ' She deserves the best she can get. She's gone through a lot but, like Tifa in a way, she's still standing strong!'

He sighed as he set off up the mountain again.

" I guess love does that to you." He murmured.

'Cid is very lucky to have her. She didn't even ask him to give up swearing, even though she doesn't like it. She just made him promise not to swear in his speech.' He smirked, wondering how many pauses there would be as Cid attempted to control his language.

* * *

" What you doing tonight?"

" Babysitting! Mom wants me to look after Brahnes adopted kid, so we aren't doing anything tonight, Vin."

Vincent sighed and mumbled under his breath. They were walking along to the school gates after the final bell had rung and classes were dismissed.

" Have fun in Religious Studies, Bea?"

" Beatrix and no. It would be more fun if I had friends in the class, Vin."

" Vincent and you should try to be nice to people in your classes … you might even make new friends!"

Beatrix scoffed. " You're hardly one to talk! You glare at anyone who tries to start a conversation with you."

" Do not." Vincent pouted and then bit his lip firmly to stop him doing so again.

" Why do you think I'm your only friend, idiot?" hissed Beatrix.

Vincent looked at her with big eyes, sniffed and said, " You didn't have to put it like that."

" Hn!"

Then she sighed. " Okay, Vincent. I'm sorry, wanna hug top make it better?"

Vincent smiled, " I'll live without, thanks."

" Bye."

" Later, Vincent. Don't be surprised if I call you during my exciting evening!"

Beatrix sighed as he turned down a side street.

" Him and his sensitive feelings, maybe I should be more careful


	5. Chapter 5

**I will try to update it, but I'm going back to school and have lots of coursework to do. sigh I hate my school uniform! Oh well, last year:)**

**Beastiewolf: thanks for the review; I probably will continue it, if you want me to. I might use your idea for a title, 'tis quite nice. You will find out later what Vincent is sick from:)**

**V.Valentine: You like it? I'm glad, although I'm not sure what 'outside the box' is … thank you for reviewing!**

Chapter 5.

" Are you hungry? It's time to eat!"

He stirred from his sleep and slowly woke, eyes dully glancing around the room till they landed on Doctor Kadowaki.

He thought for a moment as to whether or not he wanted to eat. Deciding that yes, he did, the raven-haired child held out his arms for the tray.

Smiling she set the tray in front of him and leaned over to place a hand on the boy's forehead.

" Good, your temperature has gone down. There you go honey make sure eat it all up!"

She was just about to leave the room when Vincent made a rather odd comment.

" You smile a lot."

" Hmm?" She turned to face him.

" Just like my mom."

" Really? Am I a lot like your mom?"

" My mom's more prettier than you are." He said flatly, eyes resting on the door behind her.

Paranoid, she turned around to see what he was looking at and saw a young intern stood there.

" D … doc … Doctor Odine wishes to … speak w … with you, if you're n … not too b … busy he said." She gasped out.

" Of course. Goodbye Vincent. Oh, you've finished? Good boy!"

She smiled at him and took his tray, as she was walking out the room she gave the tray to the trembling young woman, who took the tray, watched the Doctor leave, glanced at Vincent then hurried after her.

* * *

" So Vincent, you have a job, I hear! Do tell, what is this job?"

" Yes, sir. I'm a low rank in a Shin-Ra research department."

" Aye? Our Bea ought to get a job, earn some cash of her own!"

There was 5 people around the dinner table, Vincent and Beatrix, who were still in their school uniforms, Tuyen – Beatrix's 7 year old brother, who was out of his uniform, her mom, to whom Beatrix was talking and her dad, who was happily firing questions at Vincent, who had gone shy in the face of attention.

" You enjoying school, then?" he grunted, her dad was a tall with broad shoulders and he could come off as intimidating.

" Yes, sir." Vincent's favourite pass time was definitely not speaking with him.

" That plate so interesting that you can't look at me when I'm speaking to you? Eh?"

Vincent looked up at her dad. He was glaring at him, but that only lasted for a moment, the man began laughing at the nervous teenager.

" You're a good kid, Vincent! Don't let anyone, not even Shin-Ra change that, or I'll have to deal with the matter personally!" he held a straight face for about 5 seconds before he burst into laughter again.

" Dad? I think you're upsetting Vincent. Mom, may Vincent and I be excused? We have finished."

" Oh? Yes, of course. Put your plates in the sink and remember to bring your cups down when you have finished with them, okay?"

" Sure!"

Her mother watched the do as she asked before they ran off and she heard them going up the stairs and into Beatrix's room, then she turned her attention back to Tuyen and her husband.

" Oh, Vincent, I'm so sorry about my dad! He just gets carried away sometimes!"

They were sat on Beatrix's bed talking quietly with the TV turned on so that no one could hear their conversation. Beatrix was convinced that her little brother listened to them talking, but Vincent, being easily won over by the child's sweetness, didn't think he did.

" My dad will learn some manners someday," she sighed. " Then I won't have to keep apologising for the things he says!"

" You don't have to anyway! That's just the way your dad is, I'm used to it."

" Alright … for now! So, Vincent … on with the homework. May I suggest you do your English essay first?"

" Why? So you can copy?"

" Yep!"

They laughed as they picked up their books and pens.

* * *

He couldn't really understand Shin-Ra anymore, they were so confusing, and it was obvious the whole organisation was in chaos. He did fell sorry for Reeve who had a lot to put up with, considering after the spoilt brat, otherwise known as Rufus, died the whole of it was just dumped on him and he was expected to fix all the problems.

He knew that the man was saddened by the death of Tseng, who had been a great friend to him, which was hard enough to put up with, but at least Rude was there, he was now in charge of the turks and he had taken on extra work to help Reeve out.

He had met Rude when he was in the turks, he had interviewed the 16 year old – as he had been promoted to leader when he was 22 - and it was he who had decided Rude would be a valuable addition to their ranks. It was one of the few times the turks had gained 2 people in half a year. He had interviewed Tseng a few months before Rude and had allowed him to join as well.

He grabbed a newspaper and some bread then went to the checkout and handed some gil over to the assistant.

" Thank you, sir! Have a nice day." She chirped.

" You too." He mumbled as he turned and walked off.

He wasn't sure how long Shin-Ra would last, but it was messed up, he just hoped that as a result the world wouldn't become messed up, or at least that they would get over it but now, Shin-Ra was in pieces, and main town and cities were in similar states (except Wutia as they didn't depended on Shin-Ra to start with).


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm in a very good mood right now, I just finished my French coursework and it took me ages, but I've finished it! Yay :) am I the only one who hates sitting next clever people in lessons that you thought you were good at? I thought I was doing alright in my French class, but the person I now sit next to makes me look like an idiot! Oh well, enough of me whining!**

**Beastiewolf: Thanks for the review! You're right Vincent is brilliant. What's the VATCB? Oh, and I am going to continue it, you've convinced me:)**

**Lady of the Phoenix: thank you! But our positions haven't quite reversed, as I'll never be as good at writing as you:) **

Chapter 6.

" Vincent? We have some good news for you. We have spoken with your mother and agreed that as long as you have injections twice a day and return for regular check-ups then you can go home! We are just getting the decision finalised and in about a week you can leave!"

He stared at the woman kneeling in front of him with large hopeful eyes.

" Really?"

" Really!"

" I get to see mom!"

" Yes!"

" Mom! Yay! Mommy! I get to see mommy! I get to go home!"

The child's eyes sparkled with utter delight and for once he couldn't keep the smile from his face. Doctor Kadowaki hugged him, trying to stop her tears from falling, but couldn't so she hid her face from the boy. She took deep breaths before whispering to him.

" It took a lot to arrange this, so don't miss me too much, okay? I know that you have been here a while so don't worry, don't miss me!" 'Even though I'll miss you.' Her inner voice carried on. " Besides," she smiled " I'll see you when you visit!"

" I get to see mom! I get to go home!"

He rested his head on the woman's shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

" … And therefore B is 18. Now, as you can see, A 12, B 18, and C … anybody?"

" 7.8, sir?"

" Correct. C 7.8. So place these values into the quadrilatic formula … Mr. Dincht, you do that for me!"

" Umm … X … um, minus 18 plus/minus the square root of …"

Beatrix turned around to speak to Vincent.

" Hey, Vin!" she whispered, " You know Steiner?"

" I'd turn back around if I were you."

" What? Why?"

She swivelled around in her seat to see their maths teacher standing in front of her desk. Unlike their history teacher, he did not have a problem with shouting. He came off as, for most of the school's pupils, plain scary. He was the scariest teacher in the school with very little tolerance for people who spoke in his lessons; they were usually given an unfair amount of detentions, but not always.

" Miss. Korosu, is there something you with to share with the class?"

" N … no sir."

"What did you say, Miss. Korosu?" The teacher was glaring at her.

" I just asked Vincent if he understood what you were speaking about sir."

" Vincent, do you understand what I am teaching?"

The boy in question glanced at his teacher, then at his friend, then at his teacher.

" Yes, sir."

" There you have it, Miss. Korosu! I shall ask you the same question, do you understand?"

" W … well, I umm …"

" You can return here at break and dinner today, then after school tomorrow. I suggest you keep your mouth shut in future!"

Beatrix glared holes into her desk as she bit her lip firmly.

" Is that clear?"

" Yes! Sir!"

" Now, turn to page 182 in your revision guides and read from there up to page194, then answer the questions on the sheet I'm giving out. This is to be done in silence and if you are stuck, put your hand up and I shall help!"

The pupils pulled their revision guides out their bags and began flicking to the pages.

" I can't believe him!"

It was after school and Beatrix was walking home with Vincent.

" Hey Vincent, are you coming over tonight?"

" Can't. I've got work."

" Oh, yea. Forgot."

" Sorry."

" Nah, S'okay. You can come over the day after tomorrow instead if you like?"

" Thursday?"

" Yep!"

" Sure."

" Okay."

They walked along in silence. Beatrix sighed, she had been in detention both break and dinner. Even though that didn't bother her, she knew Vincent had remained in a classroom and had done extra work, as Beatrix was the only person in school he talked to. She didn't know how to say sorry to him because she knew that if she did apologise, Vincent would just say she was being silly, but she felt really guilty about it. She frowned slightly as she decided she would make it up to him.

Aerith, the cetra, the ancient but most importantly, the woman. She may have had many different names given to her, but in the end she was still only human, mortal.

Vincent sighed as he stared at nothing, his head resting on the kitchen table.

" I need to find something to do!" he decided, " I am positively bored out of my mind. Travelling with Cloud and his friends was more interesting than this, not that I can say I really enjoyed that, but it was something to do."

He knew that the blond had been in love with Aerith, but she didn't want to be with him, she knew Tifa's feelings and respected them. Her friendship with the younger woman put a stop to any romantic feelings towards him. He thought that she was very kind as she appreciated her as much as she aught to have been by everyone.

Cloud was a clever, young man who had been fascinated by Shin-Ra from a very young age. Like many people, he had seen Sephiroth and had been amazed. Not that Vincent blamed Sephiroth for his actions. He blamed Hojo and Shin-Ra.

**Yay, I fixed the changing part thing! Thank you, Lady of the Phoenix:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to type this chapter up, I've had it half-written for a while so I finished it and my next chapter will be the last one. I saw Advent Children, 'tis excellent! I absolutely loved it! I had to watch it more than once to completely understand it but I still enjoyed it!**

**Lady of the Phoenix: Well, even if you are ordinary you are still very good! And thank you for helping me with sorting the editing thing out!**

**Beastiewolf: Thanks, I never realised he was a somewhat like Snape, he's actually kind of like my history teacher, except she has a go at everything :( it's not very nice. And I guess I was just being slow on realising what VATCB … sorry.**

**CloudLov3r: If there is something wrong with what I am writing I don't mind being told, if not I already know you don't like my story.**

Chapter 7

He lay in his bed, wide-awake, staring at nothing, lost in memories.

Despite being so young, he had a lot of memories. His favourite memories were from when his father was alive. Going to the park with him by his old home … that was the best.

He pushed the blanket off, sweat darkening his light blue pyjama top.

He could remember other warm nights when he couldn't sleep.

An hour after he had gone to bed, usually about 8 or 8:30, his father or brother would check on him. The boy had no idea what they did if he was asleep but if he was awake they would take him downstairs and give him a glass of warm milk.

His father would take back to bed after he had finished his milk and read to him.

His brother would take him and his milk to the back room where the fire was usually on, as was the TV and he would allow his little brother to watch a film with him.

When he was 4 and living with just his mother, she would give him some warm milk then take him back to his bad and sing him to sleep.

Vincent turned onto his stomach and rested his head against his pillow. He shut his eyes and thought about his brother.

His brother was very, very old! He was over 21, but his mother wasn't! He knew for certain that she wasn't because she told him so. The raven-haired child didn't doubt his mother because she didn't keep changing her age, unlike his brother. She'd been 21 for as long as he could remember.

A few moments later the boy's body relaxed.

He's fallen asleep.

* * *

" Honey? What would you like for tea?"

" No idea, what are you having?"

" I'm not sure yet. I was going to see what you wanted first."

" Okay … umm … Pasta please."

" Alright, I'll make it now Vincent."

" Thanks mom."

The dark-eyed woman watched her youngest son turn around and run back up the stairs. She turned and, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, began making the pasta sauce.

Vincent came back down a few moments later with a pen and his homework diary in his hand.

" Could you please sign it?"

" Oh, of course. Here, give me your pen."

" Can Beatrix come over later?"

" Oh? Yes." The mother smiled again, " She's a darling … so helpful!"

" Thanks mom."

" That's alright, now off you go. Out my kitchen!"

Vincent smiled at his mother before turned and ran out the room, calling back to his mom,

" Oh, and mom? You need to dye your hair again! The grey is coming through!"

" That's because of you, darling!" laughed the woman, " Now go on! Away with you!"

" Okay, okay!" laughed the teenager, already half way up the stairs.

As they ate, Vincent kept yawning, until his mother decided that she had had enough.

" Vincent, if you don't stop yawning then I'm going to phone Beatrix and her to come over tomorrow then send you to bed!"

" Sorry mom," Vincent sighed, " I guess not having loads of free time is getting to me."

" It's alright honey. When's Beatrix coming over?"

" About 7."

" Then finish your meal and sleep for an hour, I'll wake you up at 6:30."

" Thanks again mom."

" Honey? Vincent … honey? Time to get up."

Vincent mumbled into his pillow and snuggled further under his covers.

" Vincent?" His mom whispered softly, " Do you want to lose your covers?"

He grunted in reply so the woman leaned over, pulled his covers off him and laughed to see he was still fully dressed … and still sleeping.

" Up! You won't sleep tonight."

She grabbed his pillow then walked out of the room with all that she had taken from him. As she went down the stairs she shouted back at him,

" I don't want to get a bucket of cold water from outside so up!"

Snakes and Ladders. If there was one game Vincent hated it, was Snakes and Ladders. Sadly his mother and bets friend loved it, so here he was playing it.

" Your go Vincent!" Laughed the teenage girl.

Vincent sighed and grabbed the dice; he could not believe he was doing this.

* * *

Nanaki could seem like such a weirdo sometimes. He had given Vincent a lecture, a lecture!

Vincent didn't care how the planet worked as long as it did. So what if he got it wrong occasionally.

He sighed, Nanaki was good really, and Vincent was exaggerating slightly, it wasn't quite a lecture. Vincent had just had a bad day.

He smiled slightly as he remembered travelling with him. It was … interesting. The Cosmo Canyon beast was very intelligent and usually very interesting to listen to, unlike Cait Sith.

Vincent found the stuffed moogle and cat very daft and annoying.

" Oh well," He sighed, " I don't have to see it anymore."

He sighed then grabbed his wallet and jacket and went out to get something for his tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am meant to be typing up an English essay now but I've had so many essays lately I decided to have a rest from doing them. This is the last chapter and I wrote it slightly differently, I hope you don't mind. First it is his mother's thoughts, then Beatrix's, then his own.**

**Lady of the phoenix: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. And I'm still glad that you helped with the editing … I'm not very good with computers!**

**Beastiewolf: thanks. Yep, snake and ladders, I had been playing it in school as revision for our GCSEs. We were playing a weird version of it though.**

**The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: Snakes and Ladders is a fun game, usually, for so long but I can't play it more than once at a time. Every one likes pasta, 'tis very nice!**

Chapter 8.

My little boy. My baby. My angel. He is so very dear to me. My darling. He was only in that hospital a month but without my precious child in my arms it felt as though he has been gone for much longer.

But he's back where he belongs, at home, in bed, in my arms.

The 40-year-old woman gently brushed the small child's hair out of his face, revealing more pale skin.

It's not good for a child to be kept inside for so long! He won't be exactly the same any more; it will be different for him, being home and not being allowed sweets. Sugar altogether is a big 'no' for my son. He's diabetic now, but that means that my life is different now too. I have to give him injections, I have to prick his finger to check his glucose levels, I will have to be careful of what I buy, but perhaps most of all, I will to worry!

I know fine well I will worry. It will constantly be there, this fear in the back of my mind, haunting me always.

' Is he alright?' ' Does he need help?' ' What if he's passed out?' ' Is he sick?' ' Does he need to go to hospital again?'

Oh dear, just thinking about it is making me paranoid and he's lay against me! But there is no need to panic, he'll be fine he's like his brother; he's strong, like his father.

Oh goodness, I've just thought, what's his future going to be like? Maybe he will be a teacher like my other angel, my grown up baby, as he insists 23 isn't a child's age!

Oh, I remember my mother's reaction when I came home one night and stuttered to her that I was pregnant.

" 17 years old and you are going to have a child!" she had screamed at me " You've ruined your future! Destroyed it!"

I remember that it took her a week to speak to me again, a bit after that she accepted it and even began asking me about names!

I made sure my eldest had a good career and my youngest shall also! I'll make sure of it, even if it means pushing him, I shall not see him fail!

* * *

You are definitely different to anyone I've ever met! Vincent, you are my best friend and have been for a long time!

It's a shame my little brother can't be as nice as you, then the world would be perfect … well not really but still … then again, Tuyen talks to everyone but you simply glare at those you don't like. Why is that? Do you have a problem with people or is it you just aren't good at socialising, don't you like talking to people, do you even know how to do so?

I like your mom! You are so close to her, I'm not like that with mine, she tries but has too many other things around her. She gets easily distracted, especially by Tuyen, that little brat takes up most of her time. But I think small children are just like normally, I bet your brother found you annoying when you were younger.

Still I know he found you sweet when you sat with him and hugged him, I remember he once mentioned some girls who used to be in his class 'aww'ing him when he was going out to the park with you. Did you know I have so many memories?

I hope that after school we go to the same college and then university! You are my best friend and I'd be totally lost without you, regardless of what I say.

Who knows, maybe one day I'll be brave enough to tell you face to face,

Thank you.

* * *

The world is different now. Very much so. From the authorities that run it, such as Wutai becoming a tourist area and Shin-Ra being messed up, to the children's schools, with them being mixed schools which teach different things to what I was taught. I remember that my school was one of the few to mix boys and girls.

I wonder what Beatrix is doing now. I haven't seen her in so long. Will she be married? Will she have children? Grandchildren? Will she be alone? Will she remember me?

I wonder where my mom is as well. I know I'm an adult now but I miss her so much.

Cloud thinks I'm cold but I think AVALANCHE are wrong! They know practically nothing about me, yet they think they know all there is to know! They know nothing of my mother!

I love her so much! She's everything to me and I would love to see her again, but it is so long since I last saw her, she'll be old!

What if she doesn't remember me? What if she thinks I'm dead? What if she's dead?

No! No! She's not! I'd know if she were, I don't know how but I would!

I know I should be over silly ideas now, but I still have this idea firmly in my mind that she can't die! I know it's ridiculous but it's there! So strong is this hope that she will be with me forever, that she will carry on protecting me, it's frightening to think that anything bad might have happened to her!

She could be in pain, or in loneliness, she could be sad or tired. I wish I knew where she is.

I miss my mom so much! I want my mom more than ever right now! I love my mom more than the world I live on!

If I could, I would go to see her right now. I know that while AVALANCHE were fighting for the future, for the children and for the planet itself, I was fighting for my mom. I know it's what she would want!


End file.
